walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 15 (Info)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Fire: We can't blindly go back to C.C. if we run into Wachow he'll shoot us one sight. Joe: So Coupe, what was happening in your tent last night? Coupe: I'd more like to hear where you went. Joe: My house...get it? Coupe: I see...understandable then...and to your question I prefer you keep it a secret if you don't mind. Xim: If we camoflauge ourselves in the trees, the zombies can't see us, and we walk across it until we find another road. Fire: I like that idea. Four: *runs to the group* We gotta go now! Night: What's wrong? Four: Hurry up! There's a hoard, hundreds of them! Star: Ah fuck! *punches the zombie* (The zombie sinks his teeth into Star's neck) Star: Ahhhg! Ahhhhhhhg! Piet: Ah yes! This is The Database. My name is Piet, now, let me explain how this place works. This Time (The screen is black as Piet is heard talking) Piet: Here's how it works, you can stay here for 1 week, until then, you work here. If I find you useful, which is rare, you can stay until you stop being useful. It's how I've survived this whole time, you look like a group that's been through hell, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. (Screen then shows Piet and the group inside of The Database) Piet: Now, let me show you to your rooms. (Screen shows Night and Fire in the same room) Night: *looks around the room*...I don't know... Fire: Look, it's just one week, it'll help us rest. Night: But what he said about being useful...seems...weird. Fire: It seems selfish, but we can't press out luck. We'll live here and leave, that's it. Night:... (Screen shows Xim and Coupe in the same room) Xim: He's gone... Coupe: Ximena, I'm sorry. Xim: *looks up at Coupe then kisses him* Coupe:... Xim:...What do you think about this place? Coupe:...Ahem, yes, it's seems rather strange, but it's better than out there. Xim: I've never encountered a place that kicks innocent people out cause they're useless. Coupe: That Wachow guy, he killed members who were useless. Xim:...And he might be alive. Coupe: Again, I still doubt it, he was shot in the leg with hundreds of zombies around. But yet again, there was another member of his community who could've made it out. Xim: Let's just hope they're gone. Coupe:...Let's hope... (Screen shows Evol and Noah in the same room) Noah:...Hey man...sorry about Star. Evol:...Don't be. He talked to me before we left that town, he wanted to change the group...he said Night was bringing us down, and if no one agreed, I fear he might've done the worst thing possible. Noah:...Still. Evol: But if we had to lose someone to find a community, so be it. Noah: We might not be able to stay though. Unless he finds one of us useful, but none of us besides Night will be able to be seen useful to a military group. Evol: Who knows. Noah:...So, why're you not with Xim? I thought she'd choose you. Evol: Well, with Xim and Coupe getting closer, I told Coupe I'll join you. Let them do whatever they're doing, Xim's last husband, Dexter, died within the first few days. She hasn't gotten close, to anyone since, besides NF. Noah: I see... Evol:...I would hope they're serving food soon, I'm starved. Noah: Wanna go ask? Evol: Sure, let's go. (Screen shows Joe and Metal in the same room) Metal:...Joe? Joe: What's up. Metal: Do you ever feel that, we don't pull enough weight around? Joe: Explain. Metal: I mean, you work with cars and whatnot, but what do I do? I feel I just randomly survived that attack by running. Loyg or YTK had much more reason to live than me. I was just a home owner, not a guard, hell, my house mate was a crazed killer. Joe: Listen, don't let it get to you, you're part of this group now. As long as your here you have a reason. Fire came up to me about the same topic back at C.C, I told him to be more outspoken, cause if something were to happen to Coupe, I don't want Night in charge. At least not yet, Fire or Xim seem like a good choice. Metal: We just met Xim. Joe: And she's gotten closer to Coupe than all of us already. Metal: You got a point. Joe: Don't let it haunt you, this group is sticking together whether your useful or not. Metal: Heh, thanks. Joe: Anytime. Let's just enjoy our stay here, a week is better than nothing. (Screen shows Four and DWAS in the same room) DWAS: Seriously? Four: Yeah man, Xim and Coupe are sharing a room together. DWAS: How'd she get closer to Coupe in two-or-three days than we have in a year. Four: Tits. DWAS: Shut up man. Four: Just saying. DWAS: So, you think this place could find us useful. Four: I'm guessing he didn't just mean guard useful, I'm guessing he meant high smarts government type of useful. Night or Coupe are closest to that. DWAS:...Hopefully if one of us is useful, he'll keep all of us. Four: Don't see why not, I mean, would that person even stay? DWAS: No, none of us are leaving the group for more safety, we look out for each other. Four:...You think Teddy is still alive? DWAS: He was smarter than both of us, maybe not stronger, but hopefully he has some sort of group. Four:...You know what I just realized? DWAS: What? Four: Ynkr is still in the jail. DWAS: Shit...poor bastard. He didn't deserve that. Four: Yo, let's go meet up with the others, see how everything's going. DWAS: Yeah, let's. (Four and DWAS then leave their room) (Screen shows Piet in a big office) Piet: AG, any word from that Drawer outpost yet? AG: We had a signal, but nothing else, and that was 2 hours ago. Man 1: I also retrieved message from the MLP outpost sir. They've been over run, Captain Cool was killed mid-message. Piet: Shit. Any possible survivors Mini? Mini: Our cameras showed two armed vehicles left the outpost, their location is left unknown. Piet: And MrA? MrA: I have full confirmation that the Five Star outpost will be sending men to our location, possible time they get here is in fifteen days. AG: Nice one bro. Piet: Let's hope the best for them. Tov: Sir, Z has finished today's supper, and by the looks of it... Piet: Urg, he's lucky I knew him for years now or else he'd of been gone long ago. Tov: He's the only person who knows how to cook, we've been over this. Piet: Don't remind me. Torch, keep a look out on the monitors, Z will bring you a plate. Torch: Yes sir. Piet: Everyone else, let's go eat. Tov: Shall I retrieve the guest sir? Piet: Go ahead. I'd like to see if I can use any if them here. (Tov walks off to get the group) (Screen shows Tov) Tov: Uhg, honestly, his favoritism to his original group ticks me off. I have to actually work here while Z makes half assed meals twice a day. We need a real cook. Maybe then Z will be considered useless and thrown out. Noah: Uh, hello? Tov: *looks up to see Noah and Evol* Oh yes, I was just coming to get your people, supper is prepared. Evol: Good, that's what we were trying to find out. Noah: You need a chef? Tov: Hm? Noah: You said your chef isn't good, Well, Fire, one of our members, is actually the best chef I've ever seen. Tov: *perks up* Is that so? Noah: Yeah, he's great, maybe he can be found as "useful" to you guys. Tov: Yes! That'd be great! Please go get the remainder of your group, I'll bring it up with Piet. *walks off* Evol:...He seemed to excited about a new chef, maybe we should wait until Fire can make something. Noah: Yeah...Let's go get the rest anyways. Evol: Alright. (Evol and Noah walk back to get the group) (Screen shows Fire, Piet, Z and Tov in the kitchen) Fire: *picks up salt and put sprinkles it in a pot* Just to add a bit of flavor. Z: I would never use salt, just a poor excuse for- Piet: Shut it, this looks more professional than what I've seen you do in years. Z:... Fire: *cuts up a bell pepper and put it in the pot* Tov: It already smells good. Z: My food smells good. Piet: Smell won't clench my hunger. Fire: *pours some of the soup he made into a bowl and hands it to Piet* Enjoy. I hope. Piet: *takes the bowl and looks at Z* Your neck is on the line. *eats some of the soup* Tov:...So? Z:... Fire:... Piet:...Heheh, this, this is delicious! Tov: *to Fire* May I try? Fire: *hands Tov a bowl* Sure. Tov: *tries the soup*...This is really good! Z: Shit. Piet: Oh, wait'll my men hear about you my friend. Z: Sir, what does that mean for me? Piet: Z, with Fire's cooking, you no longer are of use to me. Z: C'mon Piet! I've known you for years! Piet: Tov, show him the way out. Tov: Yes sir, let's go Z. Z:... (Z and Tov walk out of the kitchen) Piet: You my friend, you have a future here. Fire: That's nice to know but...Did you have it kick him out? Piet: Was either him or you. Fire: I see...Shall I make more for supper? Piet: I'll tell my men to wait a while for food, but they'll be happy they did. *pats Fire's back* I know they will. *leaves* Fire:...Have to do it for the group, we can't be kicked out of another community. (Screen then goes black) (Screen shows the group and Piet's men after supper) A6: That's the best I've eaten in a long while. Torch: Finally we have a chef that can cook. AG: Didn't think soup could fill be up like that. Night: Like the old times at C.C. Xim: I have to say, Fire, this is amazing. Piet: *looking at his men* Tov, Has Z been released? Tov: Just left sir, gave him a few supplies. Food, water, sharpened machete, and his AK with little ammo. Piet: Good, best wishes to him then. Tov: I almost thought you were going to keep him here sir. Piet: Was debating it, but once he tried defending his own food, I knew he was scared. I don't need that. I need confidence. Tov: Very well sir. Piet: *stands up* Everyone! A toast to our newest member, Chef Fire! May he be with us long, for he feeds the best of men, with the best of cooking. Fire: Heheh, it's nothing. Four: I think we booked a stay. Coupe: I would hope so. Metal: They can't get rid of us if Fire's here, right? (Screen goes black) (The screen stays black as Nights voice is heard) Night: What do you mean we can't stay? Metal: You can't kick us out! DWAS: This is messed up! (Screen shows The Database a week later, The group is being approached by Piet, Tov and MrA) Piet: I told you a week ago, after time has passed, you all leave. Plain and simple. Fire: But my cooking, you said to me I was useful. Piet: You are useful, but you're friends aren't. Coupe: So we can't stay? Piet: No, only him, the rest of you leave now. You're already an hour over due. Night: This is bullshit! Fire: I'm not staying here if they're not. Piet: Oh, yes you are, Tov, MrA. (Tov and MrA put their guns up and point them at the group) Piet: Tell your group to leave now or else I'll make them. Tov: He's not bluffing! MrA: We've done this before! Fire: Guys, go without me. Night: What? Joe: We aren't leaving you! Fire: Go! It's better than all of us dying, I'll live here just...remember that I'll be safe. Noah: Fire... Coupe: He's right. Night: What? Coupe: What's better, all of us dying or all of us surviving? Night: But there has to be another way. Coupe: There isn't...Piet, let us out. Piet: Torch, open the doors! Torch: On it sir! (The community's gate opens behind the group) Coupe: Everyone, let's go. Night: Can't believe this. DWAS: Do we at least get supplies? We have nothing but our guns. Piet: If you didn't make this last longer than it needed to, I would have. But now, you're on your own. Evol: Thanks for nothing. Tov: Damn it, they said it. I owe you a drink MrA. MrA: Hell yeah. Xim: You guys are sick. (The group leaves outside the community as the gates close) Fire:... (Screen shows Fire in the kitchen preparing supper) Fire:... (A6 and Torch walk into the kitchen) A6: Hey, um, Piet wanted to know when you'd be done. Fire:...Give me half an hour... Torch:...We're sorry about your friends. Fire: I highly doubt your sorry, you're probably just wishing I don't spit in your food. Torch:...We could've had a real community by now, more than 100 people have passed by here. He's only found A6 and Mini useful. I was in his original group, so he never kicked me out. A6: Mini is seen as the smartest man left on the planet. I can speak six other languages. Fire: Why're you telling me this? A6: You can't leave The Database unless you're useless. If you pretend to be useless, Piet will kill you saying "If you don't want to live somewhere safe you don't want to live at all". But no one tried escaping before. Torch: And we want to leave. Fire: ! A6: But before I say the plan, I want to know if you're with us. Fire:...*nods his head* A6: Good. Now, here's how it works. (The screen goes black) (The screen then shows Ynkr, Teddy and Patts on a road) Teddy: Is that... Ynkr:... (Screen shows Teddy and Ynkr looking at the groups broken down cars) Ynkr: Those are cars that belonged to the Savage Community. Patts: The ones your people were using. Teddy: Looks like something happened to the gas tank. Ynkr: Where'd they go now? Patts: Into the woods. Ynkr: How do you know? Patts: Looks like someone stepped into the gas before they walked off, you can see the trail head into the woods. I say we go straight from there. Teddy: Good enough for me. Ynkr:...Let's go then. (Teddy, Ynkr and Patts walk into the woods as the screen goes black) Next Time on the Walking Wiki Night: We're getting him out of there. A6: Don't worry Fire, we're getting you out of here. Piet: Don't worry Tov, our new chef isn't going anywhere. MrA: What the fuck? Torch: I'm sorry. *shoots his gun* Piet: What do you think you're doing?! Night: Saving my friend! Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2